ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Animations
Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie (also known as Eric Animations: The Movie, simply known as Eric Animations, and formally known as The Eric Show: The Movie and Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie) is an upcoming 2018 American-Canadian hand-drawn/flash/CGI animated action-adventure science-fiction family comedy-drama time travel superhero crossover film directed by Henry Norton, Lamount Meeks, Clay Katis, D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson, Steven Spielberg, and Alvin Hung, and co-directed by Mason Moore. The film is based on Go!Animate Network and Cartoon Network's The Eric Show created by Prince Boadu and Julian Badit (known by their pseudonyms PFilms207 and ThatGreenSwagGuy), and loosely based on props and characters from Go!Animate created by Alvin Hung, who is not only the director of the film, but is also the founder and CEO of Go!Animate. The film is a feature-length spin-off to the 2017 film Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie, and this film also serves as a revival/reboot to The Eric Show. It is also the first film made by Go!Animate to use CGI animation. This is also the first film to be based off a Go!Animate Network series and the third theatrical film to be based off a Cartoon Network series. The first theatrical Cartoon Network film was The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), and the second one was Regular Show: The Movie (2015). The film stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Kevin Spacey, and Lauren Graham. As a crossover film, Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie will also feature characters from Gabriel Garza, Rugrats, Steven Universe, Despicable Me, Adventure Time, FusionFall, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and many others, all from their original creators' permission. Most of the actors and actresses, such as Steve Carrell, Kristin Wig, Dan Castellaneta, Ryan Porter, Dana Gaier, Tom Kenny, Roger Bumpass, Miranda Cosgrove, Chris Pratt, Kate McKinnon, and others will reprise their roles in the film, with the exceptions of John Ritter and Christine Cavanaugh, who were both replaced by Luke Wilson and Max Charles respectively. The film is produced by The Go!Animate Company, Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network, Village Roadshow Pictures, Lorimar Film Entertainment, Vertigo Entertainment, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Animation, Scratch Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, NicThic Productions, GreenyToons Animation Studios, Colin Entertainment, Ltd., Sony Pictures Animation, Laka Animation Studios, Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, DHX Media, Discovery Kids, Timberwolf Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Greenyworld Studios, 3MToons Entertainment, 3M Films, Super Angel Team Friends, and DC Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in US and Canadian prints, along with Sony Pictures Entertainment for Columbia Pictures, along with Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures, in US and International prints. The film is scheduled to be released on June 1, 2018. Synopsis A 15-year-old teenage boy named Eric Animations lives a normal life in Go!Anipaulis, California, a city related to Go!Animate City, and near Los Angeles, where everything is "grounded-video-free". But when Gozaburo Kaiba, a troublemaker and villain in Go!Animate City and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, his girlfriend Isabella, and their evil friends CoolBoy7750, and Kayla (Eric's arch-nemesis), and others, which are a team of troublemakers, villains, and Go!Fags from different TV shows and movies, called "The Villain Alliance", who are obsessed with grounded videos from Go!Animate and want revenge on the heroes and the good people who always gets them in trouble, are planning to take over all of the media universes, including the fictional universes in the Media Multiverse, and spawn grounded videos out of everyone on top of all universes of TV shows, Movies, Comics, and other media. It's up to Eric Animations, along with his friends (Victor, Julie (Eric's girlfriend), Erika, PC Guy, Benjamin Santagati, and others) to team up with the good people, and other heroes, which are third-party/copyrighted characters, to stop Gozaburo and his team and save the Media Multiverse before it's too late. Cast *Zachary Gordon as Eric Animations, a 15-year old teenage boy living a double life as a 10th grade student of Go!Anipaulis High School and as a famous YouTuber named EricAnimate. He is the teenage son of Kimberly and Diesel Animations, and the main protagonist of the movie. *Tim Curry TBA as Gozaburo Kaiba, a troublemaker and villain in Go!Animate and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, the former CEO of KaibaCorp, Isabella's boyfriend, and the main leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers and Go!Fags. He is the first main antagonist of the movie. *Nasim Pedrad as Isabella Once-Ler, a troublemaker in Go!Animate, the greedy, pessimistic mother of The Once-Ler, the co-leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers, and the second main antagonist of the movie. She is also Gozeburo's girlfriend. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a teenage Marvel comics Superhero. *Dove Cameron as Kayla, Eric's ex girlfriend and arch-nemesis, the second co-leader of a team of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers, and the third main antagonist of this movie. *TBA as CoolBoy7750, a YouTuber, Go!Animator, and a Go!Fag. He is the third co-leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers, and the main leader of the Go!Fags. *TBA as Julie, Eric's current innocent girlfriend, Eric's best friend, and Eric's future wife. She is the first main deuteragonist of this movie. *TBA as Erika, Eric's first friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team. She is the second main deuteragonist of this movie. *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Victor, Eric's second friend, and the third main deuteragonist of this movie. *TBA as Kate, Eric's third friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team like Erika. *TBA as Dr. Goani Matestein, Julie's father and a scientist who believes in Go!Animate Logic. *TBA as PC Guy, a friendly and busy natural-born Microsoft fan and a comic relief. *TBA as Benjamin Santagati, a YouTube and Go!Animate user, and one of Eric's friends. *TBA as Cameron the Camera Girl, a professional filmmaker, video camera operator, and PC Guy's girlfriend. She is one of the minor characters of this movie. *TBA as Phil the Video Camera, an anthropomorphic video camera who is Cameron's pet, best friend, and sidekick. *TBA as Justin Harrison, a troublemaker and a Go!Fag from Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *Lauren Graham as Kimberly Animations, Eric's mom. *Kevin Spacey as Diesel Animations, Eric's dad. *TBA as Alvin Hung, the founder and CEO of The Go!Animate Company. *Max Charles as Dexter, a boy genius from his TV show of the same name Dexter's Laboratory, and the online video game FusionFall. He is one of the minor characters of the movie. *Mason Moore as Jimmy Neutron, a boy genius from his movie, and TV show of the same name. He is also one of the minor characters of this movie. *TBA as Cianan Irvine, a YouTuber and Go!Animator from Australia and Go!Animate City. He is the third main deuteragonist of the movie, and also one of Eric's friends. *TBA as Eric Smith, Eric Animations' cousin. *Conrad Vernon as the Gingerbread Man, one of the minor characters in the movie. He was first created as a fairy tale character, and was also one of the minor characters for DreamWorks Animation's animated movie from 2001, Shrek. *TBA as the School Bus driver. *TBA as Eric's teacher in Go!Anipaulis High School. *TBA as the narrator for a documentary video of the American History. *TBA as the ticket agent for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the usher for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the announcer for Go!Cinema. *Leopold Slikk as himself in archived footage as the Angry German Kid. *TBA as the intercom voice as the front enterance to Gozeburo's lair. *TBA as the masked chef. *TBA as Master Holographic Crystal Ball. *TBA as Althea Andrea. *TBA as Princess Morbucks, a spoiled rich girl who is an antagonist towards The Powerpuff Girls. She loves gold and is The Powerpuff Girls' number 4 archenemy. She is also one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Dave, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City who hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Larry, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City, and Dave's brother. Just like Dave, he also hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Beddu, a Sicilian troublemaker in Go!Ville, which is another town related to Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as the kidnapping Go!Fags. *TBA as Brian Animations. *TBA as an injured Go!Fag guard. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as the news reporter for the Go!Animate News Network (GNN). *TBA as the weather reporter for the Go!Animate Weather Channel. *TBA as the receptionist for the Go!Animate Community Center. More Coming Soon! Production Development In November 2016, Henry Norton announced that he wanted to do a feature-length film based on Go!Animate Network and Cartoon Network's original series The Eric Show. The film was originally titled promotionally as The Eric Show: The Movie. Henry asked Prince Boadu and Julian Badit, who are the creators of the series, if he can do a feature-length film based on their series. The creators agreed to make a film based on the series, and they gave Henry permission to make the film. On December 25, 2016, Henry had announced that Warner Bros and Paramount Pictures would team up with Go!Animate to develop the film. It was also confirm that the film would be the first Go!Animated film to be a mix of hand drawn animation, 2D digital flash animation, and 3D computer generated imagery (CGI). The film was originally planned to be co-produced by John Harry Lau Productions. However, in March 29, 2017, John Harry Lau announced that he did not want to work on the production of the film. The next day, Paramount Animation, a animation division of Paramount Pictures had agreed to produce the film instead of John Harry Lau Productions. In April 6, 2017, John Harry Lau has decided to return to working on the production of the film. (See Trivia for more.) In March 27, 2017, James Sharp, also known by his nickname Sharpness Knight, agreed to help with the production of the film. He also agreed to have his company Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, and GreenyWorld Studios co-produce the film. In March 25, 2017, NDCUnivercity Media, a parody of NBCUniversal, had also agreed to help with the production of the film, and NDCUnivercity Animation Studios (now Laka Animation Studios) was added to produce the film on April 18, 2017. Univercity Pictures was also added on the same day, to distribute the film Internationally besides Paramount Pictures, but under Universal Pictures, which Univercity is parodized to. However, 5 days later, Univercity Pictures and NDCUniversal Animation Studios were both removed from producing and distributing the film. (See Trivia for more.) Universal will distribute the film along with Paramount Internationally instead of Univercity, and DreamWorks Animation and Illumination Entertainment will produce the film instead of NDCUnivercity Animation Studios. NDCUnivercity will still help with the development of the film, but only under Universal. In May 11, 2017, Eric Medina, Colin Lloyd Pendergast, and the staff of Super Team Friends Family (now Super Angel Team Friends) had also agreed to develop the film, and have Colin Entertainment, Ltd., and Super Team Friends Family, added to produce the film. During production of the film, Columbia Pictures released Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie on June 16, 2017. On July 2017, Cianan Irvine, the director and producer of the film had agreed to help with the film. In Alvin Hung's movie, EricAnimate, a.k.a Eric Animations, had appeared in the film to help Doodle Bob and his friends save Alvin Hung and his family and stop CoolBoy7750 and his team from ruining Go!Animate and turning it into FutureAnimate. Eric is the same character from The Eric Show, as well as his upcoming film based on the series, which is this film. In July 2017, it was announced and revealed that Eric Animations' movie would not only be based on The Eric Show, but also become a feature-length spin-off to Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie, involving Sony Pictures Entertainment and Columbia to distribute the film Internationally with Universal and Paramount, and to have Sony Pictures Animation co-produce the film. In August 2017, Famous Players Entertainment, Pobo Films, and DreamWorks Animation were both removed from developing the film because Famous Players is a film exhibitor and a cable television service provider, not a film studio. Also, Famous Players shut down in 2005 and was replaced by Cineplex. Pobo Films was removed because it's a rip-off to a television channel called Qubo and the makers of the film do not want to get sued by Ion Media for copyright infringement. DreamWorks Animation was removed because the company is not making films until 2019. DreamWorks Animation and Pobo Films were later replaced by Gingo Animation and YSR Network Films. Later, Gingo Animation, Reliance Entertainment, and YSR Network Films were removed because the makers of the film wanted fewer companies to produce the film. Gingo was replaced by Laka Animation Studios (formally known as NDCUnivercity Animation Studios). Writing Writing for the film started on April 3, 2017. Since then, the script for the movie is currently in progress since the original transcript got deleted. But writer/actor KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is helping rewrite the script. Cancellation and Revival In June 25, 2017, James Sharp had deleted the article to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, along with the original transcript, credits, trailer transcripts, and soundtrack. More Coming Soon! Film Title The film was originally titled as The Eric Show: The Movie. However, the title was very unusual and wasn't a very good title for the film. In March 15, 2017, the film's title was changed to Eric Animate: The Movie. The words "Eric Animate" in the title is very similar to Go!Animate. To avoid getting the movie sued by Go!Animate for being a Go!Animate rip-off, and then cancelled, the title was changed for the 2nd time to Eric Animations: The Movie 5 days later. On May 2017, the title was changed for the 3rd time to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, although the film is sometimes known in some promotional material as simply Eric Animations: The Movie. In July 21, 2017, the title was changed for the 4th and final time by adding the word "First" in the title. The film's title is currently known as Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie. Attempts at Contacting the Companies The creators of the film tried to contact the companies several times, most notably Warner Bros., Paramount, Universal, Sony, and Go!Animate. Casting KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is still wanting to lend his voice for the film ever since it's cancellation and revival. Animation The film will be animated in California at the Go!Animate headquarters, Blur Studio and Sony Pictures Imageworks, in South Korea at Rough Draft Studios South Korea, in New Zealand at Weta Digital, and in Australia at Animal Logic, using Toon Boom Storyboard Pro as the storyboarding software, Adobe Photoshop and Animate as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software, Autodesk Mudbox, The Foundary Modo and ZBrush as the modeling softwares, Toon Boom Harmony as the 2D animation, compositing, and digital ink and paint software, Go!Animate as the 2D animation, 2D layout, and compositing software, TVPaint Animation as the storyboarding and 2D animation software, Blender as the CGI layout, animation, and lighting software, and Autodesk Maya as the CGI animation, CGI layout, and CGI rigging software. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects and NDCUnivercity's Rendermotion as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. The animation styles and techniques will be somewhat similar to that from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Nelvana, and especially Go!Animate. During the film's development, Dallas Toons joined the film's production crew when he mentioned that the film will use Toon Boom Harmony as the main 2D animation software with Go!Animate being the secondary 2D animation software. Later on, James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film replied and added to Dallas' comment that the film will have an exaggerated heavy use of "squash and stretch" to resemble the Looney Tunes shorts, and most of Isaac Anderson Animations' YouTube videos. Visual Effects The visual effects and composting will be handled by Animal Logic, Blur Studio, and Industrial Light & Magic, since all 3 of them are indeed visual effects companies. In order to make the animated film look realistic, but not creepy, the CGI animated elements, and the 2D animated elements would have to be composited into the final image using Nuke, Adobe After Effects, and the now-discontinued Autodesk Softimage. The lighting on both CGI and 2D animated elements will also be handled by visual effects artists, composers, lighting artists, rendering artists, animators, and digital ink and paint artists using Pixar's Renderman, Blender, Adobe After Effects, Toon Boom Harmony, Nuke, and Autodesk Softimage, since the animators wanted more lighting and shading on the hand-drawn animated characters. James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film, has mentioned that "putting 2D hand-drawn animated characters on a 3D CGI animated environment is one of the hardest things we would ever do". He also said that the animators, composers, and visual effect artists would "animate the 2D characters against a green-screen background and composite the green-screen character into a 3D background." For the CGI transformation sequence, animators would have to design, model, rig, animate, and composite 3D CGI animated designs and models of the 2D animated characters to give them a photo-realistic make over. Company Revivals Coming Soon! Post Production Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Release Coming Soon! DVD or Blu-Ray Menu In October 2018, a DVD of has been released in stores. More Coming Soon! Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response It has gotten good reviews by almost everyone, except GoAnimate Haters and Parents GoAnimate Haters: Bland animation, cringe characters and bad plot Parents: Due to how much bad language and violence there is for a Nickelodeon movie, there is a petition made by a parent that says "CANCEL THE ERIC ANIMATIONS MOVIE" 10,000 people have signed it 96% being parents the other 4% being GoAnimate Haters response is under construction Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Accolades Future Coming Soon! Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Outtakes Gallery Screenshots Coming Soon! Posters Eric Animations The Movie - Teaser Poster.png|Promotional Poster Eric Animations The Movie - Teaser Poster 2.png|Teaser Poster #1 Eric Animations movie poster.png|Teaser Poster #2 Covers Coming Soon! Promotional Images Coming Soon! Stills Coming Soon! Logos Coming Soon! Artwork Coming Soon! Concept Art Sharpness Knight character concept art.png|Sharpness Knight Rating This movie is rated PG for the following reasons: Violence Coming Soon! Mild language Coming Soon! Scenes may scare children Coming Soon! Staff *StephanTheAnimator: The creator of this page, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *Cpend7: The producer, and executive producer of the film. Copyright Coming Soon! Trivia References Coming Soon! Polls Do you think Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie is an good idea for a film? Yes, it will work for an feature length film idea. I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! Can I keep going forward for the project? Sure! Eh... No thanks. Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:GoAnimate Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Computer-animated Category:2D animation Category:Family films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Universe Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Reboot Category:Revival Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Go!Animate Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:New Line Cinema Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Time Travel Category:Superhero films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd.